


Soak

by MarcoFro5



Series: Silly Little Words [1]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, F/F, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: After another long day at work, Yamada finds comfort.
Series: Silly Little Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042617
Kudos: 9





	Soak

Jessica stepped into darkness. The lamp she left on for this exact moment was too far for it to really matter, a soft yellow glow illuminating an armchair smothered in clothes she hadn’t put up yet. Her mittens struggled to find purchase on the sleek metal of her apartment door’s lock and she turned the knob a few times to make sure it was secured.

Exhaustion gripped her as she set her handbag down on the kitchen counter, heavy coat following suit. She felt like a sponge or a lime, muscles aching after the day had squeezed as much out of her as it could. Except there wasn’t a sense of fulfillment from this ache, no feelings of progress or satisfaction like after her morning workouts in the gym of wherever she would be working that day. There was none of that now, only fatigue that seemed to heighten the discomforts she endured throughout the day. 

She untucked her dress shirt from its prison, rubbing the material where it had wrinkled while underneath her pencil skirt. Her body relaxed a hair once she stepped out of her dress shoes and made her way to her bedroom, careful not to slip with only sheer nylon between her feet and the cold, wooden flooring. Just thinking about her stockings made them feel that much tighter against her thighs, aggravating the long scar on her left leg that hadn’t had enough time to heal.

Jessica was blinded for a moment by the bedroom light once she turned it on, ceiling fan kicking to life. She stepped over the leftover box from a package received last week from her sister. Her apartment building didn’t have a receptacle for recycling and it’d be a waste of a trip to only take one box a couple of miles up the road. 

It took all her strength to sit at the foot of her bed instead of lying down. She reached into her pockets to make sure they were empty and had a stab of concern when she realized her phone wasn’t there and little relief once she remembered it was in her coat pocket. There was some guilt in that, guilt she knew she didn’t deserve, but guilt nonetheless. Jessica tried heaving that guilt out with a sigh as she got to work on taking off her stockings, slowly rolling them down each leg. The airflow from her ceiling fan tickled and chilled her bare legs now, helping distract her from the phone on the counter. She wasn’t on call by definition or even compensation, but there was still some level of obligation there.

Jessica left her stockings looking like donuts once off of her, tossing them to an already filled hamper in the corner of her room. Her skirt came next and she had to stand up to shimmy it off of her hips. Doing laundry now came with the requirement to toss them in the dryer so they didn’t smell like mildew in the morning and she wasn’t sure she could fulfill that promise given how tired she felt. How tired she was, she corrected herself. That affirmation was important. She was tired and that was a fact that went beyond her feelings or thoughts on the matter. It let her relax a bit more as she undid the buttons on her shirt.

If she didn’t do laundry now then she’d have a mountain of it by this weekend. Her shirt sloughed off of her and onto the bedroom floor, joining the skirt. She grabbed both and made her way to the hamper, adding them and then her bra before pressing the pile down so she could lift the hamper up without anything spilling out. A mistake, she realized, the cold plastic sending a shiver up her spine once it was pressed up against her torso. It made her pick up the pace, doing an awkward half-jog from her bedroom to the kitchen where she could set it down. Even after over a year in this apartment, she still wasn’t used to the washer and dryer being next to her dishwasher. The task was easier once she got going, although she was only able to get half of the hamper’s clothes in there for now, adding a pod of detergent in there before kicking the machine to life.

The roar of it calmed her, settling into a busy hum that worked its way from her ears to the rest of her body. It’d be half an hour or so before she could move them to the dryer and there was still a load left to go after that. The oven’s clock reminded her just how late it was and just how badly she wanted to put on pajamas and sink into bed. Instead she reached over the counter to add her coat to the half-empty laundry basket, taking her phone out of the pocket first.

There weren’t any messages, no notifications or anything that demanded her immediate attention. Now, the relief came. She set the phone back down on the counter, half-expecting it to suddenly go off. It didn’t and she smiled for maybe the first time today, that pang of guilt creeping back inside her after for doing so. She was being hard on herself, but she was maybe the only person willing to be. No matter how much she did, it never felt like enough. And it likely never would. 

Jessica snapped the rubber band on her wrist, the only piece of jewelry she bothered wearing. Not that she didn’t have anything better, it just became too much of a hassle having to remove earrings and rings to get through detectors for work. The purple rubber band grounded her, the pain reminding her she was only one person. In some cases that helped and in others it hurt, a reminder she could only do so much. It helped now as she leaned back against the counter, the vibration of the running dryer buzzing through her. 

She didn’t trust herself not to fall asleep if she sat in bed and turned on the tv to pass the time. Playing the mindless icon matching game on her would keep her awake, but there was a level of effort in it that made it off-putting right now. Jessica stretched, interlocking her fingers together as she lifted her arms high above her head until she could feel it in her spine. Her posture was one of the few things she prided herself in, although she couldn’t take full credit. It’d been drilled into her at a young age, the phantom sting of a ruler against her knuckles still felt whenever she caught herself slouching.

She took a deep breath and immediately knew how she should spend the rest of her night after the initial recoil. Her arms fell pretty quickly down to her sides after that and she made her way back to her bedroom, retrieving the expensive and untouched bottle of bath soap from her dresser. Or at least it looked expensive, the contents inside a sparkling galaxy of blues and greens hidden under all of the dust. Her sister had made a fairly big deal about getting it for her last Christmas, poking her in the chest to promise she’d use it to unwind. A promise she’d make good on now. 

Waves of citrus welcomed her as she popped open the plastic top and gave the bottle a light squeeze. The scent added a little pep in the few steps from bedroom to bathroom, setting the bottle on a crowded sink counter. She recognized the woman in the mirror, politely tucking straight hair back behind her ear. It was good hair according to her stylist, good enough that Jessica could still remember the disappointment in his eyes when she told him she wanted it shorter. She didn’t miss its length, nor the annoying obligation that she needed to do something with it each and every morning. But she did miss the reactions it got, the soft smiles from receptionists and the turned heads from doctors when she hustled between appointments. 

That wasn’t to say she didn’t still get that attention, her body was kempt and features soft. She wasn’t able to run a marathon, but she sported a fitness that was well-earned. Jessica pinched the extra skin at her waist, staring it down in the mirror and twisting her body as if a different angle would shrink it. She released it and hooked her thumb into the waistband of her briefs, fingernail cold as it pressed against the tender skin. Her underwear came off slowly, the action very mindful of the cut along the back of her thigh. It’d only just started to scab over and she had to stretch the tight elastic away from it before letting her briefs fall harmlessly to the floor. 

A shiver shook her into action and she yanked the floral shower curtains so she could get at the faucet in the bathtub. Like an industrial waterfall, the echoes of running water filled the bathroom. How many years had it been since she’d run a bath? Certainly longer than since she lived here, that was certain. She shut the bathroom door, trapping the steam in there with her. Her reflection in the mirror was getting foggy, condensation blurring her image into a smear. The cabinet doors under the sink creaked from her touch and she parlayed bending over into a full-on squat to help get a look inside. Behind towels and toiletries, she found a red pouf that looked like a rose in bloom. She gave it a deep wash in the sink, appreciating the plush feel between her fingers as she squeezed the water out of it. Definitely an improvement over the old washcloths she used for her showers.

She tossed it in the tub of rising water and dipped her hand in. Hot enough to stand, she decided, grabbing the bottle of bath soap and examining the instructions on the back. With a heavy hand, she poured the glittery liquid into the bath. The swirls of turquoise and emerald bled out into the rest of the tub, iridescent bubbles foaming into a layer on the water’s surface. Jessica sat on the tub’s edge, leaning over to trace lazy figure eights in the water with her hand. The color spread as the warmth crept up her arm. 

She shut off the water and broke the ensuing silence by stepping into the tub. Yeah, she needed this. Slowly, she sank down in the water, legs vanishing underneath the sea of bubbles. She flinched as her backside reached the hot water, abruptly lifting herself back up before taking a deep breath, holding it, and submerging. The breath came out as a hiss as the heat took a hold of her before settling into a sound of bliss the further she sunk. Her frame fit nearly perfectly in the bath, the incline on the end of the tub keeping her head above water while her feet pressed firmly against the other end. 

The hot water was diving against her skin, its temperature both making her want to writhe and not move an inch. She sunk further so that the water rocked against her chin. The aroma was strong enough with it right under her nose that she could pick out the hints of lime and coconut. It made her crave a drink and that sensation danced on her tongue before twisting into a vice of another sort.

Jessica groped for the pouf, water splashing before she found it bouncing on the surface. She clutched it as tightly as she could in her palm, pushing against the tub with her feet. She could melt like this, the tightly wound ball of tension in the pit of her stomach slowly starting to unravel and fill the tub. The pouf felt good against her skin, scrubbing away the day’s wear and tear without feeling like it was scraping or clawing into her. With a sharp inhalation, she dunked her head underneath the water and stayed there for a few moments, letting the water soak into her cheeks and forehead. When she resurfaced, her hair hung over her face like wet curtains and she parted it before leaning back and staring up at the popcorn ceiling. 

Jessica bathed while resting, feet and legs thanking her for some needed time off. She brought an arm up, inspecting the glitter caught between soapy bubbles and fine hairs before washing it with the loofah. Extra effort was put in where needed, gentle strokes becoming fierce scrubbing at her knuckles and elbow. She endured stifled laughter once she reached her armpit, digging deep to make sure it only smelled of citrus once she was done with it. Job completed, the warmth of the bath made it easy for her to bury her arm back under and difficult to drag the other one up for air. But she did, following the same motions until both arms were left tingling underwater. 

She sat up a bit in the tub, warm foam sticking to her chest and keeping the cool air at bay. Her collarbone was first, head back and neck bared so she could inside the groove. It didn’t take long to work up a lather, the soapy water dripping from the base of her neck down to her chest and erasing some of the foam gathered there. Her back arching as she drifted lower to the valley of her chest. Not much obstructed her from digging deep there, her bust a modest size that was more of a blessing than a curse considering the toll her line of work already had on her back. That pain and soreness was gone now though, replaced with a warmth that felt like velvet against her skin. 

Her chest was covered in soap now and she eased her grip on the pouf as it reached more sensitive areas. She relied on her hands more now, fingers racing across slick skin before cupping her breasts. Her thumb found the peak of her breast and it was enough to make her shudder, breath coming out hitched as her hold became a pinch.

She plunged back under the hot water, hands still kneading. The gyms she frequented rarely had pools for swimming laps and she saved her vacations for the holiday season. It made her body feel foreign to herself now, skin slick and sensations strong in a way that couldn’t be felt unless weightless and wet. Her body curled so that she was on her side, shoulder pressed against the textured bottom of the tub in an effort to fit more of herself underwater. Jessica was rougher on herself now, fingers finding what they could and squeezing to the point she bit her lip. Her thighs were clenched tightly together and her shaved legs slid against one another as her heart picked up its pace.

Even though she knew the finish line would be sweeter, Jessica had no interest in making this a marathon. Her left hand stayed where it was, wrist massaging deep against the underside of her breast. She became more daring with her right hand, sending it down the curve of her body, nails gently raking her skin. Her mind also wandered with intent, memory jogging into action as her hand reaching her crotch with some trepidation.

It had only been a few nights since she’d last done this, except that was done in her bed with low expectations and a pain in her neck from craning to see her phone while laying down. Even though she was more relaxed now than she was then, there was still a weight on her to make the most of this and that alone was enough to spoil everything. So her mind searched for inspiration, guidance. Jessica hadn’t been with someone else in some time, despite her sister’s desire to play matchmaker. Requests by ambitious co workers for coffee or dinner were politely rejected and it left her little to make use of now.

She closed her eyes as her hand snuck its way between her thighs, forcing them apart. Her palm grazed against her core and it sent a shockwave through her. In that instant her mind settled on its image, long legs and wide hips coming into focus. A soft smile came next, perfect teeth framing an unarmed face. Gaps started to fill in, long hair strangled by a ponytail bounced with each of her vision’s steps toward her until she was close enough that Jessica could see the confidence in her shoulders. She didn’t cast the mirage aside when she recognized the fleeting memory pulled for this moment, the woman’s striped bandana and camo pattern on her firm clothes materializing. She’d only seen Hannah in passing when visiting Brockton Bay, spotting her in the narrow windows on the door when she walked by and occasionally in the hallways. They had shared no words, only a small smile and nod late one night when Jessica was leaving and Hannah was idly reading in the department lobby.

It was an odd memory for her to grasp onto now, but she didn’t let it go, inching her hand closer and closer until it was pressed right up against her. The heat down there was intense and her hips yearned forward to press against her hand. Still, the memory hit too close to the very thing she was escaping and she had to shift it. A convention, no, a conference, the two of them bumping into each other in the hotel bar. An encounter sparked by chance and held firm through a shared drink in dimmed lighting. Hannah’s thumb rubbing against an arm covered in goosebumps from cool air and anticipation, followed by a whisper in her ear with words laced in promise. 

The fantasy deepened and her legs parted further in the bathtub as fingers walked light steps on her mound. Jessica pleased herself, entering with a finger and huffing out breath just over the water’s surface. The tropical aroma filled her as she tried to reclaim those pants and her thighs hugged her wrist tightly as she reached deeper. The arousal sent her fantasy into another gear as another finger joined the first inside her. Her and Hannah making a handheld run to a room, an elevator ride with her heart racing from excitement as Hannah preyed on her neck, and a fumbling of the key card to get inside.

Already, she was close, the heat inside her threatening to spill out. Her toes curled as her fingers did, inner walls massages and cared to in a way only she knew how. There were better ways to go about this, the detachable shower head taunting her from up above. Even the gushing water from the faucet would be a vast improvement, but this was more than enough. She was more than enough.

Jessica’s fantasy sharpened into a vivid scene of her laying on a bed, disrobing while Hannah stood over the bed and watched. Hannah would reach for her and she’d nudge her away, making her watch so Jessica could drink in that appreciation on her face for what she was seeing. 

A quiet moan escaped her mouth and left it quivering as her fingers pushed against a spot it knew all too well. Her left leg straightened, the right twisting like a serpent around it once she started to pump away inside of herself in an effort to keep her hand in place. She grinded against herself, the hand on her breast squeezing so hard it hurt. With her eyes screwed shut, she came, entire body tensing up but never feeling so free as hips bucked wildly enough the water splashed.

She rode that intensity for as long as she could and then some, body only relaxing once the electricity that coursed through her was only fleeting sparks felt in fingertips and crotch. The fantasy of her in the hotel room faded, replaced with a reality she didn’t mind. Her heart was like a heavy drum in her chest, beating hard and steady enough that she could follow its rhythm. She was thankful for the bath now, the citrus smell and warmth cradling her. Waves conjured by her movement were starting to settle now and she shifted until she was on her back once more. 

The laundry wouldn’t be much longer, but it could afford to wait. She’d stay like this until the water went cold, a glittery mess awaiting her once she drained the rub. For now, Jessica eased her shoulders and let her body relax in the water.


End file.
